Same As It Never Was (tmnt 2012 origin)
by Double M B
Summary: Name says it all. (one-shot maybe?) Rated T for violence and blood. (cover by me) Oh, and by the way, I DO NOT OWN TMNT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.


Donnie's POV

"Raph!" I heard Leo yell. I shook my head. Him and Raph were at it again. I knew that Mikey would be walking in in a little bit so I shut down my laptop and pushed it aside, spinning around in my chair and facing my lab door.

He didn't come.

I stood with a groan and poked my head out, seeing Leo, Raph, and Mikey arguing in the TV room. I sighed and walked over. They were probably just arguing about what too watch.

"What's wrong guys?" I asked, crossing my arms. They started arguing louder. I groaned. Raph raised his fist to punch Leo, "HEY!" I yelled. They stopped and looked over, "Okay, now what happened this time?" I asked. Mikey plopped down onto the couch with his arms crossed.

"Why should we tell you? Last time I checked, you weren't Splinter." Raph said, crossing his arms. I shrugged and turned around.

"I don't like my brothers fighting, thank you." I said, going back into my lab, aka, the garage. I shook my head and opened my laptop. As it started up again, I heard a soft beeping. I looked around. It sounded like it was coming from the wall. I jumped up.

"GUYS-" I screamed. There was a giant BOOM. The wall exploded and I was pushed forward, hitting the opposite wall. I grunted at impact and fell to the ground. My whole body hurt, even my mask (if I was human I'd probably use the expression, "even my hair hurt" but, alas, I had no hair).

"DON!" I heard Leo scream. I saw him standing over me. My eyes started drifting shut.

"Don't fall asleep Don, come on, stay with us." Raph kept saying over and over. I felt Mikey grab my hand. Everything started turning black. I heard yelling like it was through a pillow. My heart started to slow and it got harder to breath. I cringed and shut my eyes tight.

"Donnie," Mikey said softly. I opened my eyes a little and saw him starting to cry. He held my hand up against his face and I could feel his tears. Leo put his hand behind my head and took deep breaths. I saw a single tear roll down his face.

It started getting harder for me to stay awake.

"'e-eo?" I asked weakly. He looked down at me.

"Yeah?" He asked, his voice really shakey.

"I'm sorry-" I said, getting tunnel vision. I felt his hand shaking behind my head. My eyes drifted shut. I heard yells and screams untill everything was silent.

...

Mikey's POV

Donnie's hand went limp in my grasp and I started crying harder. I looked over at Leo. Through my blurry vision, I saw him violently shaking. He laid Don't head down softly and hugged himself, sobbing loudly. This only made me cry harder. Donnie's hand started getting cold and I let go of it.

"LEO! This was all your fault!" Raph screamed, yanking on Leo's mask tails. Leo cried out. Raph raised his hand to punch him.

"Raph!" I yelled, running over and standing in between them. He swung and the punch hit me in the gut. I grunted and fell to the ground, clutching my plastron. Raph was about to kick Leo but something walked towards us through the dust where the wall had blown up.

"Turtles." A voice far to familiar said. The Shredder stepped forward. I tried to get up and get away but I couldn't. The Shredder kicked me hard. The wind was knocked out of me. I tried lifting my head up to glare at him, but none of my muscles worked. Raph got out his sais and charged at him. I could almost see the smirk on Shredder's face. He threw a punch at Raph's knees and he fell to the ground, his sais sliding out of his reach. I heard one last laugh from the Shredder before I blacked out.

"Raph? Leo?" I whispered, opening my eyes and looking around. Even though my eyes were open, it was still pitch black. I looked around for some kind of light. Nothing. I started hearing footsteps. Echoing everywhere. And then there was light. I squinted and turned away. White light flooded the room and I got a good picture of the room.

Concrete walls, floor, and ceiling. One door to the left. Leo to my left and Raph to the other side of him. Florescent lights hung from the ceiling, one flickering on and off. The smell of death and blood was strong. Blood stained the floor. We were hanging from our wrists by cold chains that were also stained with blood. Leo stared at the ground, tear stains on his cheeks. Raph had his head leaning up against the wall, staring blankly at the ceiling. There was another figure across the room, but it was in the shadows.

The Shredder walked in and closed the door behind him.

"Three of Yoshi's disciples." He said, pacing in front of us, "Where is the other? The skinny weak one?" He asked, walking up to Leo and lightly pressing his blades against the bottom Leo's chin. Leo grit his teeth and glared at him.

"Don't you dare call Donnie weak!" Raph yelled, rattling his chains. The Shredder turned to him and lowered his blades. My breath got quick at seeing his sharp blades.

"All of you are weak." Shredder said, slapping Raph hard. He coughed and spit out blood.

"That all you got?!" He demanded.

"You just want to get me mad. You don't want me mad." Shredder said, kicking Raph, "Now, for the main event." He said, walking over to where the shadowed figure. I squinted. Shredder flipped a switch and the figure was revealed.

"DAD!" I screamed, seeing him chained up. Leo looked up and pulled at his chains. Dad hung there, his face facing the ground. His robe was torn up and his body was full of open wounds. I had to look away for a moment.

"You see, this is what happens when you make me mad." Shredder said. He grabbed dad by his ears and forced his head up. I felt myself shaking. The blades shot out from Shredder's wrist and he raised them to Dad's neck. My heart was caught in my throat.

Blood. Death. Tears. Leo cried out, shaking violently again. Blood dripped down from Shredder's blades. Raph started yelling at Shredder. Saying words I'd never heard from his mouth. All I could do was stare at my sensei; his body limp and torn. My heart was still in my throat and so was all my tears. Any happiness that was ever in my body drained away. He was really gone. It just didn't feel real. Shredder laughed some more and left the room, turning off all the lights again.

Leo sobbed. Raph yelled. I just stared straight ahead, the picture of dad glued to my brain. I could only see his bloody dead body inside my head.

"Shredder! Come in here and face me like a man!" I heard Raph scream. I could hear his chains rattling. Finally, after a few hours, Raph and Leo had stopped. I didn't know if they were even still there. I took deep breaths, wondering when Shredder would come back. I leaned my head against the cold wall and sighed.

"Mikey?" I heard Leo ask in a soft voice. I turned my in his general direction.

"Yeah?" I asked in a whisper.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Not really." I said flatly. I turned my head towards the floor.

"How would we be okay, oh great Leader Leo?!" Raph demanded, ratting his chains. I closed my eyes and wished I could cover my ears.

"Well I'm sorry that I'm actually worried about my little brother." Leo said back. I could almost see his eyes roll.

"If you cared for any your little brothers, Don would be right here." Raph said. Leo rattled his chains.

"Are you seriously pinning this on me?! You were the one who had the sarcastic comeback and made Don go back into his lab." Leo yelled.

"You were the one who started the fight!" Raph yelled.

"Don't even TRY to pin this on me you stupid hothead!"

"Oh, you want to go there?"

"Yeah you self-centered, stupid, irresponsible, hothead!"

"You are so full of yourself Leo! I couldn't possibly have a worse older brother! You think that you're some leader huh? Well you're not. If you think that I'm the self-centered one here, you're wrong. You have always been the favorite. You always had to be better then me in every single way and I'm sick of it! I. Hate. You." Raph yelled. My jaw dropped. Leo didn't answer. I could almost see the shocked look he was giving Raph. Raph didn't even seem to regret saying any of it too. I heard Leo take a deep breath, "That's what I thought." Raph said.

"L-leo?" I asked after a long silence. I didn't get a response. I rested my head against the wall again. I started hearing footsteps. The door opened and Shredder turned on the lights. He closed the door and walked over, his hands behind his back.

"Leonardo." He said, standing in front of Leo, "You are the 'fearless leader', are you not?" Leo grit his teeth, not answering, "How fearless are you. Or think you are?" Leo just glared at him, "Well then, I'll just have to find out." He pulled his hands out from behind his back and brought out the sharp blades.

"I wonder how fearless a leader can be without sight." Shredder said, placing the blades on the top of Leo's head. Leo still grit his teeth and stared into Shredder's eyes. Shredder pulled his hand slowly down, the blades cutting into Leo's head. Leo screamed and started crying. I watched the blades cut into Leo's head and into his eyes. His blue mask ripped apart and fell to the ground. Blood fell down his face and into his now sightless eyes. Shredder laughed and put his hand down to his side. My eyes were glued to Leo's face. Leo's dark blue eyes were glassy. He cried hard, yelling at Shredder. This only made the Shredder laugh more.

He walked over to Raph.

"And you. Raphael." He said, "You are considered the 'strong one'. The hothead with the short temper."

"How do you know so much about us?!" Raph demanded. Shredder kicked him in the gut.

"Don't interrupt me you freak. You know the saying, know your friends good and enemies better. I don't have any friends so that makes it easier on my part." Shredder said. He raised his hand and brought out his blades, holding them up to his face and looking at his reflection. He looked over at Raph then thrust his hand into Raph's left eye. Raph screamed and cried out. Leo tilted his head towards Raph, listening. Blood ran down from Raph's empty eye socket. I turned away, just listening to his wails of pain.

I cringed, expecting Shredder to come over to me. Instead, I heard the door slam shut. The lights were on so I could see my big brothers in pain. Timidly, I looked over. Blood ran down both of their faces. Leo just faced the ground, tears rolling down from his blind eyes. Raph's eyes were shut tight, tears mixed with blood coming from them. I noticed that he was shaking from fear and pain.

"L-leo? Raph?" I asked quietly. Leo turned his head to me. His eyes were a lighter blue and he didn't have any pupils. Long cuts scarred his head. Leo opened his mouth to say something but his breath caught in his throat and he started crying again. I bit my lip to try to keep it together. Raph snorted.

"What is wrong with you Raph?!" I demanded, surprising him and Leo, "Leo is now blind and you think it's funny how he's upset?!" Raph looked taken back by my sudden outburst.

"M-mikey," Raph said. I grit my teeth and looked ahead, at dad's body.

"Don't even try to apologize." I yelled, taking deep breaths, "You don't care about me, or Leo, or Donnie, or even dad!" My yelling echoed throughout the entire room, "YOU JUST CARE ABOUT YOURSELF!"

"Mikey-" Leo said softly.

"So do you Leo." I said before he could continue. Tears started to fill my eyes and I let them fall, still keeping my angry expression. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Leo go back to facing the ground and Raph turning away. I clenched my fists, not regretting anything I said. The door opened and I readied myself for Shredder's blades.

"Michelangelo." He said, walking over to me. I kept my eyes on the opposite wall, "You are the youngest and most energetic of everyone." My gaze didn't change, "You will acknowledge me when I am speaking to you!" He yelled, grabbing me by my plastron and pulling me close to his face. I looked into his eyes. One dark and one white. I smirked.

"I made you mad, didn't I?" I said with a sideways smile. He let go and slapped me hard. I spit out blood and looked back at him.

"Don't sass me freak." He said.

"Ha. Half your face is burnt and repulsive and I'm the freak?" I asked, glaring into his eyes. I could see Raph watching me and Leo tilting his head to hear better. Shredder brought out his blades and raised them to my face. I kept the same expression, not daring to show weakness. He raised his hand and forced his blade into my left elbow. I screamed. The pain was almost unbearable.

Pain. Blood. Red. Black. The world spinning. That's all that I saw and felt. My eyes drifted half shut. I heard the Shredder grunt with satisfaction and I heard the door slam shut.

"Mikey. Mikey, answer me." I heard Raph say in a soft yell.

"Wha- what's happening?" Leo asked, tilting his head towards me. I bit my lip and cried out. I couldn't hold back anymore. My arm hurt bad. I'd rather die right now. I probably will too. The world started getting darker.

"MIKEY!" Raph screamed. I heard his chains rattling. I wanted to stay awake, I really did, but it was to hard. I felt blood pump out of my arm and heard the drip drop of it spilling onto the ground. My head started spinning and tears ran down my face. I could feel my heart giving up and honestly, I didn't really care. I almost held my arm and arm nub out wide and welcomed death, welcomed relief. I started taking deeper and slower breaths.

"I-I'm sorry Raph. S-sorry 'eo." I coughed out weakly. I could hear Leo's chains rattle as he turned away and started crying. Raph's chains got louder and I heard incoherent yells from him.

"Michelangelo! If you die right here I am going to slap your dead corpse until your face is even more jacked up then it is now. Now. Don't. Die." Raph screamed, yanking at his chains. I let out one last sob before the blackness overcame me. Raph's yells got further and further until it was all...

...gone.

** If you want this to be a full on fanfiction, comment and maybe it will be. :) I hope you didn't cry to much.**


End file.
